when uri changmin jealous
by Takiiyukii
Summary: Ketika Changmin cemburu dengan 'adik barunya' bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan kembali perhatian Jaejoong dan Yunho? gak bisa bikin summary, need review please.. terima kasih. no edit, typo bertebaran. maaf #deepbow


**When Uri Changmin Jealous**

** [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ family,humor, romance, yaoi, friendship]**

**Main cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho**

**Shim Changmin**

**New Cast : SMRookies - Taeyong**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T-M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo kalian pernah baca ff yang seperti ini, saya lupa siapa authornya dan judulnya, saya bukan bermaksud menjiplak atau memplagiat, ceritanya berbeda sekali, mungkin ada kemiripan dalam inti ceritanya [Jaejoong menginginkan adik baru buat Changmin] tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda sekali dengan saya sebutkan tadi. Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

WHEN URI CHANGMIN JEALOUS

Malam itu Jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan gadget-nya. Ia mengotak-atik ipadnya mencari video di YouTube. Ia mencari video saat SMTown live in Shanghai. Jaejoong mencari gambar yang kualitas HD namun semuanya hanya fancam. Ia pun menyerah hingga ia menemukan video SMTown Shanghai Yunho Focus. Jaejoong meng'klik' link tersebut dan melihat 'suami' nya saat menyanyikan lagu Hope.

Jaejoong terpesona dengan 'suami'nya di video itu. Entah kenapa sepertinya aura manly dan ke'father'an-nya keluar ß#bahasaapaini? #abaikan. Padahal Jaejoong sering melihat Yunho dengan tampilan yang menurutnya jauh lebih tampan dari video itu namun entah kenapa pipinya merona melihat Yunho sangat tampan di video itu. "Yun Bear tampan. Qiqiqi." Kekeh Jaejoong.

Masuk menit 1, terlihat Yunho berinteraksi dengan Yixing, mereka juga melakukan skinship namun itu tak membuat Jaejoong cemburu. "Yixing manis juga, dia polos dan lucu. Beda sekali dengan Changmin, dari luar baby face handsome tapi tetap saja seorang food monster. Tapi biarpun begitu dia tetap my sweety honey baby."

Jaejoong melanjutkan menonton videonya dan sampai di menit 3, ia melihat Yunho merangkul seorang namja yang imut dan lucu menurut Jaejoong. Kalau dilihat-lihat usianya masih belasan. Jaejoong mem-pause video itu dan men-screenshoot-nya.

Ia mengambil handphone-nya dan menelpon Yunho.

**Oneul babochoereom geu jarie seo ittneun geoya  
>Biga naerimyeon heumbbeog jeojeumyeo oji anhneum neoreul gidaryeo<br>Naneun haengboghaesseo  
>Geu son jabgo geoddeon gieoge ddo dwidora bwa niga seo isseul… gga bwa<strong>

PIP! Yunho mengangkat teleponnya. "Yeoboseyo Boo, ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?" Tanya Yunho sesaat setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau dimana?"

"Sedang latihan dengan Changmin dan para Rookies. Ada apa?"

"Buka hp Changmin, aku mengirim sesuatu disana." Yunho mengambil ponsel Changmin namun tidak ada pesan masuk dari Jaejoong.

"Pesan apa? Hp-nya Changmin kosong Boo. Tidak ada pesan masuk."

"Aishhh tunggu sebentar, aku kirim dulu." Jaejoong mengotak-atik ipadnya dan mengirim pesan itu pada Yunho.

PING! Pesan dari Jaejoong masuk ke hp Changmin. Yunho membuka pesan yang masuk dan melihat gambar yang dikirim Yunho padanya.

"Ini kan…"Belum sempat menjawab,

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung tanpa menunggu kata-kata dari Yunho. "Dia masih muda, lucu dan imut."

"Boo, eh dengarkan dulu, dia.."

"Usianya masih belasan kan?"

"Heh… Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa dia? Namja itu? Siapa dia?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa memberi jeda Yunho untuk bernafas.

"KIM JAEJOONG! dengarkan dulu, kalau kau bicara terus bagaimana aku bisa menjawab." Ucap Yunho dengan sedikit bentakan, Jaejoong pun terdiam. Ia takut kalau Yunho sudah memanggilnya dengan nama panjangnya, itu tandanya Yunho sedang marah.

"N-ne-ne.. a-aku di-diam. K-kau marah? K-kau membentakku Yun" Jawab Jaejoong takut-takut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"B-b-boo jangan menangis. Ok aku minta maaf karena membentak mu, jangan menangis ya. Biar aku jelaskan, siapa namja itu, namanya Lee Taeyong SMRookies. Memang usianya masih 17 tahun tapi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan dia. Dia lebih mirip jadi anakku daripada jadi selingkuhanku."

"Aku mau dia…" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"MWO!" Yunho tak kalah terkejutnya. Matanya terbelalak mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau dia jadi adiknya Changmin selama 1 bulan."

"MWO! Boo kau bercanda kan?"

"Ani.. aku sangat serius.." Yunho makin terbelalak mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

"Yunho sunbaenim, kami sudah selesai bolehkah aku dan teman-teman istirahat?" Yunho dikejutkan dengan suara yang menyapanya. Jaejoong juga mendengar suara yang memanggil Yunho, ia merasa suara itu begitu imut dan manis.

"E-eh Yoongie, ne-ne kau boleh istirahat." Jawab Yunho gelagapan.

"Terima kasih Yunho sunbaenim." Dan terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari Yunho.

"Yun-Yun... kau masih disana.. Jung Yunho helooo.." Jaejoong memanggl-manggil nama Yunho.

"B-Boo, k-kau bercanda kan?"

"Ani, aku tidak bercanda.. Aku mau dia. S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" kata-kata Jaejoong terlihat mengerikan di telingan Yunho. "Yun, video call. Sekarang!" perintah Jaejoong. Yunho terkejut dan langsung memilih tombol video call.

"Hai sayang.. kau sedang apa?" sapa Jaejoong dari seberang. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum miris, ia takut, bingung dan speechless sebenarnya melihat tingkah ajaib Jaejoong. "Dimana uri Changmin dan 'calon anak kita'?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan menekankan kata calon anak kiita ada Yunho.

"Mi-minie s-sedang istirahat." Jawab Yunho gugup.

"Panggilkan dia dan 'calon anak kita'"

"B-bagaimana kalau Changmin saja, T-taeyong masih kecil Boo. Jangan dia ya, nanti aku belikan satu set perhiasan keluaran terbaru atau mobil lamborgini limited edition, asal jangan bawa-bawa Taeyong." Saran Yunho hati-hati agar Jaejoong tidak mengamuk.

"Memang aku mau berbuat sesuatu dengan T-Taeyong ya namanya? Aku sedang tidak mau perhiasan, mobil atau apapun itu, aku mau Lee Taeyong. Panggil dia sekarang… cepat Yun…" Yunho benar-benar bingung sekarang, ia melirik Changmin dan Taeyong yang sedang bermain. Changmin menggelitik perut Taeyong hingga Taeyong beruling di lantai. 'Ampunn Sunbae.. ampun..'

"Tidak untuk saat ini Yoongie, kau harus dihukum.." ucap Changmin sambil terus menggelitik Taeyoong.

Jaejoong melihat interaksi Changmin dan Taeyong lewat video call-nya, "See, mereka seperti kakak-adik kan? Kau tak kasihan padaku Yun. Aku kesepian setiap kali kalian pergi tour, apalagi sebentar lagi kalian Tour selama 1 bulan penuh di Jepang. kalau ada Taeyong aku kan tidak kesepian lagi. Panggil mereka, SEKARANG!" Yunho menelan lidahnya. Ia pun segera memanggil Changmin dan Taeyong.

"Min, Taeyong, kemari." Panggil Yunho. Changmin menoleh ke asal suara dan menghentikan gelitikannya pada Taeyong.

"K-kami berdua?" tunjuk Changmin pada dirinya dan Taeyong.

"Ne, kalian berdua kemari." Changmin berdiri dan membantu Taeyong untuk bangun. Mereka berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih memegang hp-nya.

"Ada apa Appa?"

"Umma-mu menelpon." Jawab Yunho mengalihkan hp-nya pada Changmin dan Taeyong. Changmin melihat Jaejoong dari hp Yunho dan menyapa-nya. "Umma.." Taeyong terkejut dengan panggilan yang diberikan Changmin pada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hai sayang, bagaimana hari ini?" sapa Jaejoong balik

"Cukup melelahkan, aku lapar Umma, tadi Appa hanya memesan delivery dan itu sangat sedikit. Appa pelit Umma."

"Benarkah itu?" Changmin mengangguk lucu. "Ingatkan Umma untuk mengambil kredit card Appa-mu jika ia tak mau membelikanmu makan malam sesuai porsimu,Uang tunainya pasti ia habiskan untuk minum-minum dengan para dancer genit itu."

"Yakk Boo, siapa yang pergi minum dengan Nuuna dancer itu, kau menuduhku?" ucap Yunho sebal karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Yunho.

"Ne, itu benar Umma. Eh sampai lupa kenalkan dia Lee Taeyong Umma, SM Rookies. Taeyong kenalkan dia Umma-ku Kim Jaejoong." Taeyong membungkuk member hormat, "Annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan namaku Lee Taeyong. Salam kenal Kim Jaejoong sunbae.." ucap Taeyong dengan nada sopannya.

"Aaarrghh imutnya." Taeyong sedikit terlonjak dengan jeritan Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan Changmin dan Yunho.

"Umma kau kenapa?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aku mau dia. Aku mau dia."

"Maksud Umma apa?" Changmin semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Umma mau dia jadi anak Umma, Umma mau dia jadi adikmu Min, selama 1 bulan."

"MWO! " ucap Changmin dan Taeyong bersamaan. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

**TBC**

**iseng-iseng buat ff ini setelah liat video Yunho sama Taeyong. sekali lagi saya bukan plagiat lo, kalau ada yang pernah baca cerita dengan plot seperti ini, sungguh saya tidak ada niat untuk plagiat, ini cerita bener-bener dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan ceritanya jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah kalian baca. terima kasih. jangan lupa review, kalau ada yang review aku terusin kalo gak ada ya udin sampe disini aja ceritanya. #deepbow**


End file.
